


8 Mile (America/Alfred Jones)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: America came bursting through the front door of his house, panting heavily as sweat dripped from his blonde locks and pale face. Despite this, he was still wearing his bomber jacket.You blinked at the blonde male. “What’s your problem?”
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	8 Mile (America/Alfred Jones)

  * **Genre** : Crack, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 247 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Axis Powers Hetalia ☁



* * *

America came bursting through the front door of his house, panting heavily as sweat dripped from his blonde locks and pale face. Despite this, he was _still_ wearing his bomber jacket.

You blinked at the blonde male. “What’s your problem?”

“I just… ran eight miles…” He huffed, falling onto the cold wooden floor with a soft thud.

Who, in their right mind, would run eight miles in a hundred-degree weather? Alfred, apparently, but he’s never really been in the right mindset, anyway.

You moved to hover over the fallen sweaty country, eyebrow raised. “What the hell’d you do that for?”

“Because I…” _huff_ “wanted to learn how to rap…!” He enthused, grinning up at you.

“Say… what, now?” You cocked your head to the side, trying to figure out what nonsense the blonde was spewing.

“Remember that movie… with Eminem?” He managed to push himself into a sitting position, having regained some of his normal hyperactive energy. His blue orbs were twinkling like that of a child on Christmas morning.

“Yeah… so?”

“They call it _8 Mile_ for a reason, obviously! That reason is simple. Eminem is a great rapper, don’t cha think? Clearly, the name is referring to Eminem walking eight miles in order to become such an awesome rapper!” He exclaimed with excitement, grabbing onto the bottom of your shirt.

You sweatdropped. “So… if you walk eight miles… you think you can rap?”

“Of course! That’s what the movie is implying, right?!”

Epic facepalm.

* * *


End file.
